Proof
by menz815
Summary: Sequel to Strawberry Swing and Don't Panic. After their visit to Booth's parents and several months of grueling work, Booth and Bones leave on a weekend get-away to clear their heads. But what does the vacation have in store?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the third story in my Coldplay series (I guess I should call it that by now). Proof is a Coldplay song as well if you haven't already guessed. If you haven't read the two stories that proceed this story, you may very well be confused. The first story is called Strawberry Swing and the second is Don't Panic.

Other than that, I don't think this story needs any further introduction. I hope you enjoy and Happy Bones' Eve!

Disclaimer: Don't own Bones, don't own Proof by Coldplay.

* * *

"Let's get away for the weekend." Booth murmured into Bones' hair as they lay intertwined in bed.

The breaking of dawn signaled as the warm rays from the sun shone through the slats in the blinds, causing Bones' pale skin to glow. Booth held back a gasp as Bones looked up to met his eye. To him, she looked like an angel. He could hardly believe that even after ten months together, he still held her in his arms. Their relationship had been tested with their visit to Booth's parents, but amazingly, the pair had escaped, not only unscathed, but perhaps stronger than when they had entered. And if it was even possible, both seemed to have a greater understanding of the other.

"Where do you want to go?" Bones said in his ear as he trailed light kisses down her neck and along her collarbone.

"The farm." Booth whispered against her skin. The farm, a secluded patch of land owned by Booth's father, was the scene of the couples' first date, and had provided the pair with a secret get-away whenever they wanted to break away from the pressures of their work and even life itself.

"Sounds perfect." Little mini-vacations were now a norm for Bones and Booth, who relished in the opportunity to spend copious amounts of alone time together. Whenever a major case was finished, the couple would often disappear for a day or two, leaving no word as to where they had gone. Work was put on hold and civilization was left behind, but these two workaholics had found refuge in each other, and there was no turning back.

* * *

A few hours later, Booth and Bones were already on their way to Virginia. Neither said a word, instead deciding to clear their minds in the comfortable silence of the car. While both seemed to have a high tolerance for the work they were involved in, some cases never ceased to bother them. In many ways, Sully had been right when he had said you could only do this job for so long without losing your sanity. Booth and Bones had each other, but would that always be enough? Both knew they would never give up their work – it was too important to them – but living in fear of what the next day would bring often wore down on them, especially after Booth's shooting last year. It was an unspoken subject between them, but both understood that one day they would no longer be partners. The dangers of field work would soon become too much for the pair; it was only a matter of time before that day would come.

Booth turned onto the long gravel road that led up to the house and winced as his leg bounced heavily against the seat. Something sharp was poking him. As he placed his hand in his pocket and fingered the object, he drew back suddenly when he realized what it was. The ring his father had given him. Ever since their visit to his parents' house almost two months earlier, Booth had been carrying the diamond and sapphire engagement ring around with him everywhere. Though he never truly considered popping the question, he still couldn't seem to put the ring away. Right after the visit, he went to the bank, intent on placing the ring in a safety deposit box. However, as soon as he opened the box and prepared to put it in, something stopped him. _If you don't ask her, you'll regret it for the rest of your life._ Frank's voice echoed in his head. Perhaps it was the promise of more regret that stopped him, but he couldn't bear to part with the sparkling diamond. Whatever the reason, Booth continued to bring it with him wherever he went, sometimes even forgetting he had it, as in this case. It had replaced the poker chip as the continual object in his pocket. But, while the chip reminded him of his gambling addiction, the ring 

reminded him of another gamble all together, one that was far riskier than any other he had ever made. How would Bones react if he asked her to marry him? _Not well_, he thought. _But if she said yes?_ He would be the happiest man alive. Men always say that when they think of the women they love saying yes to the prospect of marriage, but Booth knew it would be true. He couldn't imagine a happier moment in the entire universe. But he was happy already without that. Could he risk losing her by asking? Not even all of the happiness in the world was worth taking that risk.

"Are you okay?" Bones asked startled by his sudden movement.

"Yeah." Booth said, forcing a smile as he looked her way. "Something was poking me, but it's gone now."

"Okay." Bones said. She turned back to the window and continued to watch the trees go by. Booth sighed with relief, glad that she had dropped the issue. They were here to relax, and he was going to do so.

Booth brought the car to a stop, and grabbed the bags from the back of the car. A soft breeze brushed past him, cooling the sweat that had begun to drip down his neck. Living in Washington D.C. had many disadvantages, including the heat and humidity, but this little haven always was a welcome refuge from the summer climate. The great expanse of trees provided needed shade and the cool ocean breeze from off the coast made conditions bearable. Besides, the strawberry patch, which was the focal point of the farm, could make even 130 degree temperatures seem ideal. This place gave him a way to forget about everything – every doubt, every fear, every obstacle. All of his past mistakes, all of the horrible things he had seen, vanished. Life became something beautiful once again.

Stepping into the cottage, Booth and Bones took a collective sigh. As their eyes met, both were struck with an intensity that neither could deny. The overwhelming need to heal each other took over, and the love that burned beneath it provided a combination that could only result in miracles. The electricity in the room was stifling, as they drew nearer. Bones jumped into his arms, wasting no time as she began to remove his clothing. Booth picked her up effortlessly, cradling her small frame with his strong arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he began to move slowly to the bedroom, the only sound – their lips meeting.

* * *

I know it's short, but I should have an update soon! please review!

Next Chapter: A talk under the stars


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I have no excuse for taking so long with this chapter, except that I had serious writer's block. I'm still not happy with it, but I'm never going to be I decided.

So what did you guys think of the episode on Wednesday? pretty good, I thought, minus the break-up of hodgela.

* * *

Booth awoke to find Bones snuggled against his chest, her head burrowed underneath his chin and her soft auburn curls tickling his face. Despite the sweltering heat outside, the overhead fan whirling overhead didn't seem to have any difficulty keeping the temperature in the bedroom at near frigid conditions. As Bones shivered beside him, he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her near. Her body relaxed against him, allowing their two forms to mold together.

_A moment of near perfection_, Booth thought. It was moments like this when he wondered how people survived without someone by their side. The world must be such a lonely and dark place. For a split second, he wondered what his life would be like without all the people he loved, but he couldn't imagine a life like that at all. He was so blessed. He had relationships and experiences that most people only dreamt about. Yet, he wanted more out of his life. Did that make him selfish? Did wanting the wife, three kids, and a white picket fence when he already had the woman of his dreams, the most brilliant son in the world, and an expensive apartment in the heart of D.C. make him ungrateful? He wished he knew.

Bones stirred, breaking Booth from his thoughts. "How long have you been awake?" She said sleepily.

"Only a couple of minutes. Are you hungry?" He said, relaxing his grip as she began to sit up.

"Starved." She said, pushing the hair back from her face.

"I'll be right back." Booth said, placing a soft kiss of her lips.

Retreating to the kitchen, Booth shifted through the cabinets, reading expiration dates and trying to determine what was too old or stale to eat. They had been so desperate to get away, so desperate to leave their lives behind, that they hadn't even stopped to get provisions on the way. Settling on a box of crackers and some cheddar cheese that had been brought on their last trip, Booth then went down to the cellar to grab a bottle of wine before he went to the bedroom.

"This is all that I can find." Booth said, as he sat back down on the bed.

"Looks perfect." Bones said, not really caring about what they ate. Frankly, she was too concentrated on Booth and the strange way he had been acting for the last two months. Most days, there was no difference, but there were times when she would catch him staring off with a gloomy expression on his face when he thought she wasn't looking. Booth always seemed to believe he had fooled her, and she had played along, but when he proceeded to eat, not once glancing up to meet her eye, she decided enough was enough.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bones asked bluntly, not sure of how to delve into whatever issue was bothering him.

"Talk about what?" Booth asked back nonchalantly.

"What's bothering you." Bones said, pouring herself a large glass of wine.

"Is there something bothering me?" Booth asked innocently, trying to act dumb.

"You know there is. You've got the sad eyes and the furrowed brow. That can only mean one thing. There's something on your mind." Bones said.

Booth opened his mouth, meaning to say something, but the words fell short of his lips.

"Listen, you don't have to tell me now. Just know I'm here, if you want to talk about it." Bones said, placing a hand on his arm, and providing the only comfort she knew how to give.

"Thanks Bones." Booth said, meeting her eye for once. _If only I could talk to you about it_, he thought. _What does my future hold?_

Several minutes passed in silence. The only sound was the munching of crackers, and the clinking of glass against hard wood. Nothing needed to be said; the trouble was the words were usually spoken anyway. There was a hole between them, an elephant in the room. Both knew it was there, but neither wanted to acknowledge it.

As the room became darker and the end of the day summoned, Booth quickly gathered his thoughts. He had spent enough time thinking about something he couldn't change. It was time to move on and live his life. There would be no regrets. "Do you wanna watch the sunset, Bones?" He asked excitedly, once again giddy about the wonders of the world.

Bones nodded, smiling faintly as the man she knew returned. Grabbing some blankets from the closet and taking Bones by the hand, Booth led her outside. The sun, just about to dip below the surface, brushed the clouds with its warm glow, painting the sky with deep purples and rosy pinks.

Stretching out the blankets at the base of a huge oak tree, Booth sat down and motioned for Bones to join him. Bones reclined, settling her back against his broad chest. His arms enveloped her, suffocating all of her worries. They watched the sun go down, and pretended there was nothing else in the world.

Moments later, when the stars began to shine in the dusky sky, Booth's deep voice broke the stillness. "Do you ever think about the stars, Bones?"

"Sure." She said softly. "Did you know it can take up to a million years for a star's light to reach us? The light we see is actually the light that shone when our early ancestors walked the Earth." Bones said, pausing to ponder for a moment. "When you think of all that space out there, you start to realize how much is left to be discovered. "

"Don't tell me you're a genius in that department too." Booth almost groaned.

"As a scientist, it is a subject that fascinates me, but I have never been a very gifted physicist. It's well beyond my capabilities."

"And as a human being?"

"As a human being, it fascinates me too, but in a different way. I….I guess it makes me feel connected somehow to something bigger. The whole world is looking at the same stars as I am and they have been struck with the same awe. We're all drawn to the mystery of the universe and what our part is in its grand scheme. But, there are some things that we will never know for sure. They will always remain a mystery." Bones said.

"You think science will fail?" Booth asked, doubtingly.

"Wasn't it you that taught me science can't explain everything?"

* * *

It was the blinding reflection from his watch that woke Booth up the next morning. Squinting in the brightness, he tried to remember why he was outside, until the memories of last night returned. Looking at the stars, he and Bones must have accidently fallen asleep. There she was beside him, her face relaxed and glowing, as the warm light danced over her features. He smiled softly, thankful to be in this moment and to have her in his life.

Shifting to his back, Booth's mind wandered to the events of the last night. He had been surprised by Bones' remarks, but had agreed wholeheartedly. And that's when it hit him. _There are some things that we will never know for sure_, Bones had said. Booth had wanted proof – concrete proof – that Bones would agree to marriage. But if marriage was a promise of love for eternity, and there was no proof for love, then how would he ever possibly know for sure. It was his own insecurities, his own fear of the future and what it held, that had deterred him from asking. Three things he knew to be true. One, he loved her and she loved him, and they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with each other. Two, like his father had said, if he didn't ask, he'd regret it for the rest of his life. And three, in life, there are no guarantees; sometimes, you have to take a leap of faith.

Rolling over, Booth was greeted by an awakening Bones. Her eyes fluttered open, and a sleepy smile played on her lips. "Good morning." She said, stretching her limbs.

"Bones…" Booth said, his voice wavering from nervousness.

"Yeah?" She said, turning her head towards him.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

Next Chapter: Her answer

Do you think she'll say yes? review and let me know :)


End file.
